Putting the Pieces Together
by Luuplup
Summary: A boy on the run and a man with no memory of who he is. Together, they go on an adventure that would change the world.
1. Prelude

**Brand new story that's been on my mind.**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Rain poured from above as he ran through the alleys, his cloak and shoes wet, as voices rang out behind him. I have to hurry, the boy thought to himself while ducking into the busy streets. Looking left and then right, he saw that the streets were sparse with people and carriages but enough to lose the people behind him.

He ran, crossing the cobblestone street, before following heading to the northern side of the town. There he ran along the walls that protected the city from danger before coming to a stop near a bridge. Beneath the bridge, a stream flowed from outside the walls and into the city. Metal bars blocked the entrance along with runes that kept out animals, but were wide enough that he could fit through them.

He had been planning this for weeks in secret. Not even his closest friends knew about this escape.

"It's all or nothing," the boy said to himself and approached the stream. Luckily the water wasn't deep, reaching about his waist, when he stepped in. He trudged closer to the bars before pulling a small bag from his waist.

He checked the runes before taking a handful of what was in the bag and throwing it at the bars. It was a dust of some kind and had almost instantly worked as the runes around the bars sparked with energy before fading away.

Quickly the boy slid between the bars easily, for once glad of his small stature, and dragged himself out of the stream. He was soaking wet, from the rain and stream, and dearly wanted to sleep, but he needed to get away first before all that.

Whining to himself, he stood from the side of the river and headed north where the forest began.

There was a village only a days walk from the city. He would be able to make it if he walked the rest of the day and through the night. The only problem was it was too close to the city, and it would surely be searched. He wanted to avoid causing trouble for the locals and didn't have plans for getting caught anytime soon.

His other choice would be to spend the night in the forest, which wasn't bad as he's been camping before. The risk of sleeping in the forest was that the large predators could attack him at night when he was asleep. It would be terrible if that happened because all his hard work would have been for nothing.

He weighed his options while he walked. Going to the village would mean certain safety and shelter but risked the chances of being caught. Staying in the forest risked the chances of being attacked by beasts and possibly death.

Well… he made it this far with all the risks, he might as well keep going.

Decision made, the boy trudged on to the forest, keeping an eye out for any pursuers or beast that could attack him.

* * *

It had gone wrong. Everything had gone wrong. They were supposed to leave undetected and without any problems but something had given their position away. As they were all in separate areas at the time, survival came before anything else, so they had decided to scatter before meeting up in a different location and time.

He was on the west side of the compound when everything went wrong. He along with his comrades were supposed to be gathering information. They were just about to discover something that seemed important when the guards came through the door.

He and his companion had split ways, knowing that staying together would only slow them down, before he smashed a window to escape. He landed in what appeared to be a courtyard of some sort before rushing towards the outwalls. Behind him, he heard some shouting but didn't need to look back to know that they were coming after him.

He dashed through the courtyard, tossing a smoke bomb behind him, before heading out the front of the fort. He heard the screams and shouts to go after him and couldn't help but smirk. He headed into the nearby forest as it would be easier to lose the men chasing him.

After a few minutes, he cursed a little as he hid behind a tree. These men were persistent and haven't given up on finding him. They had the surrounding area blocked off and were slowly closing in on him. He was getting limited on options on how to escape.

Faint voices caught his attention, forcing him to move from his spot as the the shouting got louder.

"There he is!"

"After him!"

They must have some sort of mage with them that allowed them to see in the dark. The shadows were his friends, and he could completely melt into them but for them to spot him while moving. Damn. This wasn't looking good for him.

He ran until the trees thinned and cleared and in front of him was a cliff side. Looking around he saw that the other side of the cliff was much too far for him to reach and the drop below was risky. There was a river below but it was pretty much impossible to survive as the rain from the other night had changed it from a calm river to some deadly rapids.

Out of nowhere, arrows flew from the forest. He barely dodged them and tumbled out of the way. One did nip at his side but it was shallow enough to not cause major bleeding. He jumped back as another volley of arrows landed where he once was.

They had found him and from what he could tell, he was most likely surrounded.

He stood his ground as a few men moved forward.

"You're under arrest for trespassing and stealing," one of the armed soldiers said. "Surrender now or we will use force!"

He didn't say anything as he lifted his arm up, index finger extended and thumb up. Magic gathered at the tip before it shot forward. A few of the men scattered, moving to dodge, while others hadn't expected the attack and were caught in the blast.

As if expecting them, he rolled out of the way as another volley of arrows flew at him, but he just barely saw the sight of a cloaked man gathering a magic around him. He cursed under his breath and stepped back closer to the cliff side.

The magic that had been gathered by the mage was launched forward towards him. He took another step and just out of the blast zone of the attack. He smirked at the mage as if mocking him but was caught by surprise when the ground cracked open and crumbled.

The ground broke apart, falling into the river below.

He was falling as well, arms grasping at nothing but turned himself to look at the rushing water below, but he wasn't equipped with the right gear to catch himself and silently sent a death threat to his comrades for taking his gear before crashing into the water.

He winced a little as coldness washed over him and gasped as he splashed about in the water before being dragged into the river as a wave . He fought against the current as best as he could and tried to make back to the surface. He was able to break through but only for a second before being pulled back in.

Shit! He struggled against the water, knowing he had been in for too long. Any longer and he might not survive. He felt his breath leave him and the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

It was a new day and the sun was shining brightly. It had been a few days since the boy escaped from the castle. Thanks to the rain that had lasted several days, he was able to make it to town before heading off to the forest, all without being discovered.

He also had thanked his grandpa on how to gather food and distinguish which foods were deadly and which were not. So far everything was going as planned. He hadn't really planned ahead and was thankful for those lessons.

Currently, he was camping near a river. He had a net set up to catch some fish while he was finishing up cleaning some of his clothes a bit further down the stream. When he returned to his camp and hung the clothes to dry, he had gone to check his net to see if he had caught anything. To his surprise, there was a man.

A man on the shore, soaking wet and looking to barely be alive.

* * *

"It seems he's made his escape."

"You mean both of them?"

"Yes."

"Does this change anything?"

"Not really." There was a pause. "But these two are going to shake the world."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Ebony and Rakki

**Here's chapter one.**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

"Oh no!" The boy dropped whatever he was doing and ran over to the man, all panicked and worried. "I hope he's alright."

He barely managed to drag the man onto shore, dropping him twice on the ground, and into a dryer area. He shook the man back and forth, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him and was glad that he was able to get out a groan.

The boy quickly set up a fire to help dry the man off while doing his best to remove the man's outer layers. He moved those clothes to dry, leaving them on some dry rocks and in the sun, before heading back to what he was originally doing.

His fishing net, made from vines and sticks, had done a wonderful job of getting him enough fish to last the next couple of hours. He had somehow managed to get the fish propped up onto some sticks to cook by the fire while he dug around in his small bag that he had brought with him, one of the few things he had taken with him.

Out from his bag, he pulled a small container containing some ointment and a roll of bandages he had. He then moved to go check on the man, who had yet to wake. He frowned at the large wound on the man's head that was bleeding, mostly from when he dropped the man, and begun applying first aid to him.

He felt bad for dropping the man twice on the ground because of his feeble strength. When the strange man woke, he would apologize about it.

The boy wiped the sweat from his face and smiled at the sight of the well wrapped head wound. He was glad that the nurses from the infirmary that taught him how to treat wounds… his innate clumsiness got the better of at times.

"I hope he wakes up soon," the boy said to himself. He stood from his spot and nodded his head in achievement. He shot one more look at the man just as he was about to walk away but paused in his walking. Now that he looked at the man, he's never seen someone as pretty as him.

The man's hair was a black, almost like ebony, with curled side burns, and the clothes he wore reminded him of some of the shadow people his grandfather and brother talked to. He was also taller than him, obviously, but it made the boy wonder what kind of person the man was.

The man groaned a little, making the boy jump, but didn't wake.

The boy released a relieved sigh before heading out to scavenge for food in the forest. Hopefully the man would wake up when he returned.

* * *

When he woke, he woke to the sound of a river rushing nearby and of birds tweeting in the air. The sun was partially beating down on him, and he could feel the warmth of a fire nearby. Sitting up slowly, he saw that he was placed under the shade of some trees along with a small camp of sorts.

There was a fire crackling near him with some fish being cooked and some supplies that rested near a half opened bag. Surprisingly, next to him was a pile of folded clothes along with several other items. He glanced around the camp once more and saw that no one was currently in the camp as he had yet to spot anyone.

The man turned back to the clothes and looked through them. The pile mostly consisted of a large cloak that looked to be made of some kind of thin cloth but something about it told him there was more to it. Other than the cloak, there was a black vest with two pockets on the side, and the pile of items next to it contained a knife and a gun, along with some small bags.

While examining the clothes, he felt his head throb in pain and winced the slightest. He reached a hand to his head and was surprised to find that there were bandages wrapped around his head. Strangely enough, he didn't remember ever hitting his head.

A slight noise caught his attention, causing to look towards the river to see a young boy approaching the camp. He was a short, looking no older than seven or eight, with brown hair and big brown eyes. He wore simple clothes, a white shirt tucked into some brown pants and boots, and carried a what looked to be like a leaf acting as a bowl for some fruits. He hummed to himself as he came closer, unaware that the man was awake.

"Through the trees and there she'll be waiting for me," the boy sang cheerfully, nodding his along

The man watched as the boy stopped near the edge of the camp, peering into the river, before turning towards him. Brown eyes met his and the boy's eyes widen with joy.

"You're awake!" The boy said, coming towards him. "I was getting worried that you weren't going to wake up?

He examined the boy, deeming him as not a threat, and nodded his head slowly. "How long was I out?"

The boy smiled at him. "About two days."

"Oh," the man answered.

"How are you feeling?" the boy asked. He moved towards the fire and grabbed some of the cooked fished, one for each hand. He sat across from the man and held one of the cooked fish out towards the man, who stared at it before taking. "You haven't eaten in a while so eat."

The boy bit down on his fish, chewed and then swallowed. He looked up at the man expectantly before the man followed suit, surprised that the fish wasn't as horrible tasting as he thought it would be. His surprise must have shown on his face as the boy laughed a little and continued to eat his own food.

They finished eating and the boy stood from his spot, stretching his legs. The man watched as the boy put out the fire and started to clean up the camp.

"What's going on?"

"I'm cleaning up camp," the boy answered. "I have to move every few or so days to not be found."

"Found?"

"Yeah. I caused some trouble at home so I guess you can say I'm running away."

The man hummed and didn't pry. "You're pretty smart for a kid."

"I'm seven!" the boy said proudly.

"Really? You don't look older than five," the man questioned.

The boy seemed to bite his lip and pout. "I'm not that short."

They sat in silence for a moment before the boy spoke again.

"Say mister, what's your name?"

"Eh?" the man looked at the boy in surprise. "I'm…" he thought for a moment but nothing came to him. He searched his thoughts for anything that could be his name but nothing really stood out to him. "I…" he trailed off and winced when he felt a pain from his head.

He had been focused on the headache that he didn't notice that boy approaching him and had reached out to touch him. Faster than they both could realize, the man had grabbed the hand that that boy was reaching out to grab him with and threw the boy against the floor. The boy screamed in pain and surprise while the man was now on top of the boy, having effectively pinned the boy against the ground.

There was silence as both were shocked at the action.

The man was surprised at the motion. He knew how to pin someone down? Yes, apparently, but what really mattered was the series of ways he could have hurt the boy that came after. He wasn't bothered by, nope, not at all, but he felt like he was missing something.

"M-mister…" the boy weakly cried. "I-it h-hurts…"

The man immediately let the boy go, arms raised as if he was trying to not hurt the boy any further. He watched boy rubbed his arm, wincing in pain, before he looked up at him.

"Sorry," he said, confused as to why the words felt forgien to him.

"It's alright?" the boy said with a slightly confused voice. "I didn't mean to scare you." The boy stopped and looked at him before letting out a smile. "But it was kinda cool! I've seen my seniors do something like that before!"

The man nodded his head slowly as the boy continued to talk about his seniors, not sure how to react because normal people don't react like this. For some reason, he wanted more screams and more chaos….

"I still didn't get your name," the boy ended, grabbing him hesitantly.

"I…" he thought for a moment and shook his head, ignoring the faint pounding from it. "I don't remember."

"EH!?" the boy shouted, hands shooting up his mouth. "You don't remember?!"

The man nodded.

"Not even where you came from?"

He nodded again.

"That's not good," the boy said with a frown. "That's not good at all…. What should I call you then?"

"Anything works," the man said.

"Really?" The boy gave him a suspicious stare but it faded away as the boy thought. The man silently watched as the boy before the brunet eyes lit up. "I'll call you Ebony!"

"Ebony?" The man questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah," the boy smiled. He pointed a finger to the top of the man's head. "Your hair's black like ebony."

The man couldn't disagree with that.

"Hey, hey," the boy said with a bright smile while tugging on his shirt. "Name me!"

"That's pointless," the man answered.

"I'm gonna need a new name if I don't want to be found," the boy answered. "Come on, please!"

The man sighed and placed a hand on the boy's, directing the beaming smile away from him. "Fine."

"Yay!" The boy jumped up and down before settling in front of him.

The man stared at the boy. Nothing about him seemed to stand out nor did anything he was carrying. He had a feeling that he wasn't the best at naming things and this would be a disaster. He thought for a little longer as names passed through his mind before it hit him.

He patted the boy on the head, which the younger appreciated, before squatting down next to him.

"Rakki. I'll call you Rakki."

* * *

**Thumbs up to those how gets the meaning behind Rakki's name.**


	3. Saints

**Chapter two**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

"You want to come with me, Ebony?" Rakki said with a surprised look. "I don't know. I think you should go see a doctor to see if they can fix your memories."

"No," Ebony answered back and didn't say anymore.

Rakki gave a confused look at the man. "But they can help."

"No, I don't know why but I can't go to them," Ebony said. "So let me come with you."

Rakki stared at the man. "I guess…" He contemplated a bit before smiling brightly. "I know! I can hire you as a bodyguard!"

"Bodyguard?"

"Yeah!" Rakki nodded. "In exchange, I'll help you fix your memories-ah! But don't expect too much, I'm not as strong as my seniors."

Ebony didn't question him and patted him on the head, making the boy tilt his head in slight confusion.

"Ah! If it's money you want then I can pay you lots afterwards," Rakki said.

"No, it's fine," Ebony answered.

Rakki shook his head. "I have to! My seniors say that I have to reward people when given a big task."

"Oh, okay," Ebony says, not really sure what to say."

"Now let's go, I wanna make it to Marshal Tok!"

"That's a long way from here."

"I know, but it's the fastest way to get to the north border."

* * *

The castle was in an uproar. Everyone was bustling about as voices shouted and screamed and sometimes there would be explosions. Servants and soldiers hadn't had time to rest and panicked members of the council and court were unsure of what to do.

The youngest of the Saints, a brunet boy by the name of Tsunayoshi, had disappeared and had gone missing a few days ago. Only a note with the words 'I'm fine and don't come find me' was left behind. No one, not even the sentries, had seen where the boy had gone, which was kind of surprising as the boy had a streak of being clumsy, and for reasons unknown to them, the tracker that was on the boy was no longer working, meaning that he was untraceable for now.

Currently, four of the Saints were out searching the areas outside city limits and three of them managed the town below while keeping an eye out for their youngest. The remaining Saints were in the castle, trying to narrow down the search area.

Giotto, the oldest of all the Saints, was one of them. He was in control of this whole operation and was directing everyone on where to go and what to do. He was looking over a map of the city, crossing off areas that had been checked, and next to that was a map of the country.

He sighed when he felt another burst of magic and crossed off another spot on the city. Crossing off this mark would basically mean that their youngest was no longer in the city which meant that he was outside the city walls.

The thought of their youngest out there all alone while in the wild only made him worry. It only worsened as he thought of the boy being attacked and injured by something. Tsunayoshi would not survive long in the harsh place called the world. He was only seven and scared of everything in the world, even his own shadow.

"Giotto?" a voice called to him.

Looking up from the map, Giotto smiled slightly at the sight of dark haired male approaching him. He was dressed in black suit lined with golden accents and a small white cape hung off his left solder. Strapped around his waist was a sword embedded with jewels and cane with a large diamond shaped gem on top. He wore a worried look on his face and carried a tray of food in one hand, which only made Giotto blink in surprise.

Giotto hadn't realized lunch had passed. He was so engrossed in finding Tsuna, the boy preferred to be called that, that he hadn't realized it was getting close to dinner time.

"You missed lunch," the young man said, carrying the tray over to the table and placing it on the corner. "You also haven't slept in a few days. You're starting to worry me"

"I can't rest now," Giotto said. "Not knowing that Tsuna's out there."

"I know," the raven haired man said. "But not taking care of yourself will only hinder your search. Also Tsuna can take care of himself to some extent. He's not completely hopeless"

Giotto smiled a little at the reassurance. "But he's so young."

"And you taught him everything he needs to know," the younger said back. "He's not so hopeless despite what you think."

"But…"

"Don't give me that," the young man said. "Tsuna's old enough to take care of himself now. Honestly because you dot on him so much that he's like this."

"I did that to all of you," Giotto pointed out. "You're all so cute when you guys were kids."

The younger rolled his eyes and moved the tray of food closer to Giotto. "Eat first and then get some rest. I'll take over for you while you take a nap." He held a finger up to silence Giotto, who was about to speak again. "If the others find anything, I'll wake you up."

He was ushered to the side while his junior took his place. Nibbling on the food that was brought, his mind had wander to the event that had happened only a few days prior to Tsuna's disappearance. He and the small brunet had gotten into a fight of some sort. The boy had wanted to go out hunting with them, but he had deemed Tsuna too young and not experienced enough. As if expecting that answer, the boy only threw a tantrum and refused to interact with him for several days, leaving him heart broken. The others had managed to calm Tsna down, but the boy continued to ignore Giotto in favor of bothering everyone else.

Everyone knew that the two were fighting but no one had expected the brunet to stay mad at Giotto for so long. Having enough of this, Giotto sat Tsuna down to try and make amends with the boy. To say, it did not go well and ended with Tsuna's feelings hurt and truths being said. A few days later, no one had seen the boy since he had locked himself in his room, and Giotto and the others were getting worried. They had knocked a few times, getting no answer, before busting the door down to find an empty room and windows open. A note was placed on the bed and a few of Tsuna's items were missing.

He was outraged by the note and he immediately threw himself into finding what happened to the brunet. Tsuna couldn't have gotten far was what he was thinking at the time. but he, and everyone else for that matter, had underestimated the boy for how long he's staying outsight and out of reach.

Having finished his food and standing from his spot, Giotto slowly turned towards a set door on his left. He gave one last look at the map on the table before looking up at his junior, who was shooing him away with his hands. Giotto gave a small smile, trying to reassure his junior but mostly himself, and opened the side door.

The door lead to a room that was furnished with a canopy bed and large windows off to the right. Giotto removed his cape and sat on the bed. He looked up towards the door he had just came through to see his junior taking his place at the map. His junior looked up a bit to see him still and gave a threatening smile. He gave a chuckle and laid on the bed.

The second he hit the bed, he realized how tired he was and went to sleep quickly.

* * *

A knock on the door caught his attention, making him look up from the map, and smile. Stepping through the door, a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail and a red tattoo that covered her face walked over to him. Her uniform was a red suit with white accents and ribbons and strapped to her back was a

In her hands, she held a few documents and papers. She carried them to the desk, spreading them out as much as possible before looking at him.

"Any new clues?" She asked, grabbing a few papers to read through them.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "Nothing's changed, but I finally convinced Giotto to get some sleep. The man's been working like crazy since Tsuna's disappearance."

"Wouldn't blame him," she said back. "He feels like he's the reason Tsuna left. The reason any of this happened in the first place."

Both of them sighed. The last couple of days have been hectic for them with everyone running in and out of the castle. There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke. They read through papers and looked over the map. He was the first to speak, putting down the papers in his hands.

"I'm surprised that we haven't found him," he said, moving to cross off a spot on the map.

"Same. I always thought Tsuna would never step outside his comfort zone." She chuckled a little. "But I'm kinda glad."

He gave her a confused look while propping up his arm and leaning against it. "How so?"

"Tsuna's kinda weak," she answered. "I'm not sure if Giotto noticed or anything but Tsuna seems to have a spirit as strong as the rest of us. He's more.. fragile."

"Really?" He questioned. He hadn't noticed before. He just thought it was because Tsuna was young, and that his abilities were still weak and undeveloped. "Is that why Giotto dots on him so much?"

"Don't know," she said. "But according to our seniors, Tsuna was born with a weaker spirit than us. They say that when we were his age, we were already summoning creatures and casting spells. Tsuna has yet to summon a creature, even a small one."

He sat up and turned to look out the windows behind him. That made a lot of sense now that he thought about it. He had tried teaching Tsuna a few things but for some reason, the boy couldn't do them. He could clearly remember casting his first spell at the age of eight and summoning his first creature at the age of ten.

He sighed and couldn't help but think back to when Tsuna and Giotto were fighting. During that time, he was checking things out in the north and was unable to hear the exact reason why Tsuna and Giotto had gotten in a fight. The only thing he really knew was that Giotto had said some things that shouldn't have ever been said.

"Where do you think he went?" He said, attempting to change the conversation.

"Well, he's obviously not in the city or any of the surrounding towns. The only places left are those not within a day's travel," she said, pointing to the villages on the map that were far from the city. "I wouldn't be surprised if he found some way to be half way across the world by now. I mean he did learn from the best."

He sighed, burying his face into his hands, before groaning.

"Oh on come, it could be worse," she said, giving a grim laugh while implying that Tsuna could be dead.

"Don't think like that," he snapped. "You shouldn't think about that at all."

"Sorry, Timoteo," the woman said with a sad look. "I'm just worried."

"It's okay, Daniela," he said back. He tried his best to give a reassuring smile. "I hope he's alright."

* * *

"Waaahhhhh!" Rakki screamed as he ran, behind him a pack of wolves snapped their jaws. He would have tumbled into the ground if not for Ebony's quick reaction in picking him up. He was carelessly tossed over Ebony's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was facing the wolves.

He bounded up and down on Ebony's shoulder, and tried his best to look up. Seeing the large pack of wolves behind him, Rakki almost let out a scream but didn't want to blow out Ebony's ear and held it back.

"Ebony, I think there's more than before!" he said. He was sure that the pack was smaller before, around six or seven wolves, but now there looked to be ten or eleven now. "This isn't looking good!"

"I can take them," Ebony answered, hiking Rakki a little higher than before.

"How!?" Rakki shouted, trying to look back at Ebony. He couldn't see the man's face but a bad feeling had weld up inside him. He quickly brushed the feeling off and looked back at the pack of wolves chasing them. "Ah! Ebony, behind us!"

Ebony whipped and leap backwards, just dodging the snarling wolf that landed where they were once standing. Rakki swallowed the lump in his throat and clung a little tighter to Ebony.

Out of nowhere, Rakki was thrown up into the air. He let out an ear piercing scream as he left the wind in his clothes, kicked his legs and waved his arms in panic. Below him, he could just barely hear the sound of wolves crying as if pain along with snarls. The noises were accompanied by a few flashes of light, but Rakki was still too busy panicking as he descended back down to the ground.

He let out another wail of terror and clenched his eyes tightly as he descended. I'm going to die! He thought and waited for impact… except it never came as he landed firmly in a pair of arms.

He slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with Ebony's black eyes looking down at him as if he just had not thrown him into the air. Blinking twice and feeling the adrenaline in his body, Rakki looked around in awe. There were wolves sprawled on the floor with pools of red beneath them with bleeding wounds and gashes, and the scent of blood in the air.

A sudden realization hit Rakki and he whipped around to look at Ebony. The man was partly covered in blood, mostly on his hands and parts of his clothes, and was giving Tsuna a curious look.

"Are you hurt?!" Rakki said, moving closer to the older male.

"It's not mine," Ebony answered. "I'm fine."

He looked back over to the carnage that the raven hair man had just caused. "Did you do this?"

"I think so… I'm not really sure. My body moved on its own." Ebony clenched and unclenched his hands multiple times.

"You're really strong," Rakki said slowly, turning away from the mess and looking at Ebony. Something inside him swirled and bundled into a knot. He didn't like this feeling but pushed down and gave a weak smile to the man, who was more dangerous than he thought.

Ebony looked at him. "I'm your bodyguard. It's my job."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Rakki nodded. "Right."

* * *

**Introducing the Saints! They'll be important. Can you guess the rest of the Saints?**


End file.
